


The Back-to-Front Adventures of Sherlock Holmes: A Case of Soldiers

by Riandra (LostWithoutMyDetective)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostWithoutMyDetective/pseuds/Riandra
Summary: First fill to my own writers’ challenge.





	The Back-to-Front Adventures of Sherlock Holmes: A Case of Soldiers

_For those who’ve forgotten, the idea was to combine two Holmes titles to create a new/remixed story - in this case, ‘The Blanched Soldier’ and ‘A Case of Identity’. This one doesn’t really have any elements from those two cases; it’s more of a sequel to ‘The Six Napoleons’, born after noticing the similarities between that and ‘The Blue Carbuncle’._

“Well!” I exclaimed to Holmes, as Lestrade returned to Scotland Yard with the precious black pearl in his pocket. “What an extraordinary case! Who would’ve thought such a mundane object could hold such priceless treasure?”

“You said the very same about the blue carbuncle hidden in the Christmas goose, if I recall,” Holmes smiled. “Although, Watson, even that adventure was not the first case I ever had of its kind.”

“Really?” It wasn’t often I caught Holmes in a communicative mood over early cases.

“Indeed.” Holmes cast himself into his armchair, stifling a yawn as the usual post-case lethargy crept back up on him. “One Christmas, I assisted Lestrade in breaking up a smuggling ring. The culprits were melting down stolen silver and casting it into new moulds... of toy soldiers.”

I gaped. “Of course... Once painted, no one would ever think those heavy little figures weren’t simply made of lead!”

“Precisely. Fortunately, we were able to track down most of the purchased sets discreetly, and without the press getting wind of it.” Holmes chuckled in satisfaction, and I had to join in, although not without a pang of sympathy. That Christmas would have been a great deal less jolly for some parents, having found out that they’d unwittingly been hiding a king’s ransom under the tree!


End file.
